Tsuki
by Tonia-Chan
Summary: “O que você faria se amasse seu irmão?” – Lembranças de Sasuke sobre as relações passadas com seu irmão. Uchihacest


_**Tsuki.**_

_**Sumário: "O que você faria se amasse seu irmão?" – Lembranças de Sasuke sobre as relações passadas com seu irmão. Uchihacest**_

_**Indicação: +16**_

_**Disclaimer:**____**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, feita apenas por diversão.**_

_**Alertas: Yaoi, Incesto. Shonen-ai, one-shot.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/ /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"_**O que você faria se amasse seu irmão?**_

_**E se vocês fossem homens?**_

_**E se ele matasse toda a sua família?**_

_**Você continuaria a amá-lo? Ainda o consideraria um irmão?**_

_**Eu fiz a mesma coisa que qualquer um faria: Passei a odiá-lo, jurei vingança.**_

_**Recordo-me vagamente da minha infância. Eu sempre reclamava que ele era o centro das atenções. O prodígio, aquele que sempre era o melhor em tudo. Tanto que eu o invejava... E ele, sempre com aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos...**_

_**Lembro-me quando sempre nos encontrávamos a noite. Ficávamos sentados no jardim da casa. Deitados na grama, eu encostava a cabeça em seu ombro. Olhávamos as estrelas e as nuvens, lentas, passarem sobre a lua, ocultando-a.**_

_**Sempre guardei na memória os olhos dele, negros como seus longos cabelos. Olhava para a lua. E eu o observava. Notava que ele ficava com um brilho tão diferente nos olhos...**_

_**Eu sempre tentei decifrar aquele olhar, calculando cada gesto, milimetricamente.**_

_**-Sasuke, o que há com você?**_

_**-Hum? Nada, aniki.**_

_**-Vamos, diga-me. Há horas que anda me observando. O que foi?**_

_**Eu corei, senti meu rosto em brasa. Fitei-o, dei-lhe um sorriso sem graça. Ele sorriu de volta e deu-me um de seus petelecos em minha testa.**_

_**-Aniki! – Gritei furioso, enquanto massageava o local.**_

_**Ele deu uma risada mais larga e disse, sussurrando:**_

_**-Desculpe, eu não resisti.**_

_**Ele aproximou-se mais ao meu rosto e beijou minha testa.**_

_**Senti meu corpo quente, e minhas bochechas febris. Ele continuava a fitar-me, com aqueles olhos, analisando-me.**_

_**Ele lentamente aproximava-se do meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e entreabri a boca, respirando fundo. Uma brisa leve passou pelo local, fazendo um farfalhar nas árvores e na grama. Senti a respiração de Itachi nos meus lábios, seus braços rondando-me o corpo... E finalmente seus finos e quentes lábios tomando suavemente os meus, num selinho contido.**_

_**-Aniki... – Sussurrei, pedindo mais.**_

_**E ele me atendeu.**_

_**Deu-me meu primeiro beijo. As línguas, em uma dança de vícios, sabores e sensações.**_

_**Cada célula do meu corpo pedia mais daquilo. Acariciei sua nuca e ele segurou meus quadris. Estava tão transtornado que não sabia nem mais onde estava, o que eu fazia. Fiquei sem ar, e nem pedido mudo, ele parou o beijo. Novamente, vi aquele brilho tão encantador em seus olhos. Os tais fitavam-me, em uma precisão cirúrgica. Deu-me um leve sorriso e deitou novamente na grama, puxando meu corpo letárgico mais para perto de si. Ao som de sua respiração, eu adormeci.**_

_**E aquele foi meu primeiro beijo.**_

_**Com meu irmão.**_

_**Com um assassino.**_

_**Com quem eu amo.**_

_**Pois daquele dia em diante, ele não seria mais meu irmão. Era meu amante.**_

_**E naquela noite, antes de desfalecer nos braços de Itachi, eu jurei que em um vulto, vi a lua cheia a sorrir pra mim.**_

_**12/01/009**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Comentários da autora:**_

_**Yes! Minha primeira fic ItaSasu!**_

_**E só pra saberem, eu nunca, jamais, em tempo algum deixarei de amar NaruSasu,okay? É só que eu adoro ItaSasu. Sei lá porque, mas me encantei por esse casal.**_

_**Tosquices da fic:**_

_**1°: Tecnicamente, quando comecei a fic, era dia 11/01/009. Maaaaaas, quando parei de escrever para continuar no dia seguinte, notei que eram 00h05min. Então, coloquei que a fic foi toda feita no dia 12.**_

_**2°: Fiz a fic ouvindo a música Infinity 2008 de Guru Josh Project. Sempre me dá inspiração.**_

_**3°: Tive a idéia olhando para a cabeça do meu padrasto. A cabeça dele parece uma lua cheia com orelhas. Eu estava no PC vendo umas imagens e veio uma ItaSasu. Daí veio a idéia.**_

_**4°: Ao terminar essa fic não conseguia sentir nada no meu dedo mindinho. Poderiam atirar nele e eu não notaria. Não sei por quê.**_

_**Byebye ^^**_


End file.
